


always in the glitches of time

by yerimsus



Category: TWICE (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hetero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimsus/pseuds/yerimsus
Summary: fatal





	always in the glitches of time

 

Kang Daniel cupped Sana’s freezing hands amidst the thin screen of smoke hazing — dividing them only partly. He doesn’t know this girl neither does she know who he is or even have an inkling of who he could even be. But at that moment, at least they could pretend they knew each other from awhile back and shared memories that might have outweighed the presence of anyone else they knew in the room.

A crack, a wisp of a smile. It took merely a second before Daniel realised she was smiling. His facial muscles felt sore and stoic in return, the ghost of a smile etching his face. The feeling unfamiliar, but the warmth was anything but. A shadow of a memory. The loud music muted until they could only hear each other’s breathing — out of sync and rushed.

It was their little rendezvous without their knowing. Somehow, they’d always find each other like this. Daniel would always, _always_ make his way throughout the crowd, searching for something. A thin sheen of sweat beading at his temples down to the pocket of his lips. Restless. Eyes weaving through the faces of the audience.

And Sana. Sana would always just be there, waiting for someone to come in hopes of being saved from the uproar of the party. Freezing. The smell of smoke guised as fog would always clog up her throat. Not that it mattered, because she knows in the back of her mind there would always be Daniel, a faceless stranger, who’d save her.

They never really recognised each other outside of that gloomy setting as the memories would reset itself for as long as the fatality of their fate exists.

 

 

 


End file.
